omniversofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Alfred Edward Green
Apariciones * The Temptation of Adam (1916) * The Crisis (1916, as actor) * Little Lost Sister (1917) * The Princess of Patches (1917) * The Lad and the Lion (1917) * The Unpardonable Sin (1919, as Assistant Director) * The Web of Chance (1919) * Blind Youth (1920) * Silk Husbands and Calico Wives (1920) * A Double-Dyed Deceiver (1920) * The Man Who Had Everything (1920) * Just Out of College (1920) * Little Lord Fauntleroy (1921) * Through the Back Door (1921) * The Ghost Breaker (1922) * Darlin' (1922) * The Bachelor Daddy (1922) * Our Leading Citizen (1922) * The Man Who Saw Tomorrow (1922) * Back Home and Broke (1922) * Woman-Proof (1923) * The Ne'er-Do-Well (1923) * Pied Piper Malone (1924) * Inez from Hollywood (1924) * In Hollywood With Potash and Perlmutter (1924) * Sally (1925) * The Talker (1925) * The Man Who Found Himself (1925) * The Girl from Montmartre (1926) * Irene (1926) * Ella Cinders (1926) * It Must Be Love (1926) * Ladies at Play (1926) * The Auctioneer (1927) * Is Zat So? (1927) * Two Girls Wanted (1927) * Come to My House (1927) * Honor Bound (1928) * Making the Grade (1929) * Disraeli (1929) * The Green Goddess (1930) * The Man From Blankley's (1930) * Sweet Kitty Bellairs (1930) * Old English (1930) * Men of the Sky (1931) * Smart Money (1931) * The Road to Singapore (1931) * Union Depot (1932) * It's Tough to Be Famous (1932) * The Rich Are Always With Us (1932) * The Dark Horse (1932) * Silver Dollar (1932) * Parachute Jumper (1933) * Baby Face (1933) * Central Airport (1933) uncredited * The Narrow Corner (1933) * I Loved a Woman (1933) * Grand Slam (1933) * Dark Hazard (1934) * As the Earth Turns (1934) * The Merry Frinks (1934) * Side Streets (1934) * Housewife (1934) * A Lost Lady (1934) * Gentlemen Are Born (1934) * Sweet Music (1935) * The Girl From 10th Avenue (1935) * Here's to Romance (1935) * The Goose and the Gander (1935) * Dangerous (1935) * Colleen (1936) * The Golden Arrow (1936) * They Met in a Taxi (1936) * Two in a Crowd (1936) * More Than a Secretary (1936) * The League of Frightened Men (1937) * Thoroughbreds Don't Cry (1937) * Let's Get Married (1937) * Mr. Dodd Takes the Air (1937) * Ride a Crooked Mile (1938) * The Duke of West Point (1938) * King of the Turf (1939) * The Gracie Allen Murder Case (1939) * 20,000 Men a Year (1939) * Flowing Gold (1940) * South of Pago Pago (1940) * East of the River (1940) * Shooting High (1940) * Badlands of Dakota (1941) * Female Correspondent (1941) * Meet the Stewarts (1942) * The Mayor of 44th Street (1942) * Appointment in Berlin (1943) * There's Something About a Soldier (1943) * Mr. Winkle Goes to War (1944) * Strange Affair (1944) * A Thousand and One Nights (1945) * Tars and Spars (1946) * The Jolson Story (1946) * The Fabulous Dorseys (1947) * Copacabana (1947) * Four Faces West (1948) * The Girl from Manhattan (1948) * Cover-Up (1949) * Sierra (1950) * The Jackie Robinson Story (1950) * Two Gals and a Guy (1951) * Invasion USA (1952) * Paris Model (1953) * The Eddie Cantor Story (1953) * Top Banana (1954)